That Whipping Feeling
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Another Catherine/Calleigh fic for you all.. A little bit of fun... SMUT so ENJOY... Crossover with CSI:Miami


**This fanfiction came from an idea after many people *AHEM* -- the AllAboutMarg Crew began talking about whips and chains last night in twitter... The funniest conversation we think we have ever had!!... We were in stitches for about 2 hours haha!**

**Anyway... This is just a filler while Kate sits her exams... eeek..**

**Honor (Cath88) -- GOOD LUCK HUN!!!**

**DISCLAIMER --- .... We have nothing more to say on this matter!**

* * *

Calleigh could not believe the day she had had at work. She had to replace someone on the swing shift and had gotten the busiest shift ever. She also hadn't seen Catherine in almost thirty six hours.

"Honey, I'm home." She yelled as she walked through the door. Calleigh threw the keys on the side table and took off her shoes. The blonde was surprised that Catherine didn't answer, she usually yelled to let Calleigh know she was home. Calleigh shrugged off the fact she was being ignored and figured Catherine had left for work already. The blonde walked to the bathroom. Calleigh took off her clothes and threw them in the dirty laundry basket. Calleigh undid the bun she had in her hair, letting the golden locks fall down on her shoulders. She shook out her hair, feeling the stress just leave her body. She opened the door that lead to their bedroom and walked out in her underwear, ready to put her PJ's on. As she stepped out the door, someone swept her off her feet in a swift move and threw her on the bed. Her hair fell into her face, so she couldn't see anything, but she could feel someone sitting over her and immediately giggled. She felt someone handcuff her hands to the headboard.

"Oh, my God! I never pictured you as kinky." Calleigh laughed as Catherine rolled her to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked as Catherine pulled off the blonde's red boy shorts and undid the strapless bra's clasp.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Catherine asked as she pulled on the bra to remove it.

"Now, what are you doing?" Calleigh laughed. Catherine kneeled over Calleigh and pressed her breasts against her back.

"Oh, you're naked." Calleigh smiled. Catherine placed her lips on Calleigh's ear.

"Now will you shut up?" She whispered softly as she nibbled the blonde's earlobe.

"Oh, yes, I will." Calleigh almost moaned. Catherine stood up again and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked as she tried to see over her shoulder.

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to punish you." Catherine said in a stern voice.

"I doubt it." Calleigh laughed. That was when she felt the leather strap on her ass. Calleigh's body almost bounced on the bed as the blonde was surprised.

"Oh! My god!" Calleigh gasped. "Did you just whip me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" Catherine asked worried, "I wanted to try something new and sexy and I'm sorry." She added.

"No," Calleigh said, "I kinda …liked it, do it again?" She said with enthusiasm. Catherine's lips stretch into a smile as she swung the leather belt again. Calleigh gasped as it made contact with her skin.

"Calleigh, you are a little freak." Catherine laughed.

"Do it again." Calleigh said with a laugh. She gasped again as Catherine whipped her butt. Catherine kept whipping Calleigh's ass until she was a red line appear on the blonde's pale derriere.

"Calleigh, I gotta stop." Catherine said.

"Why?" The blonde whined.

"First, because you're enjoying this way too much," Catherine said, "Second, your cute little butt will have a bruise if I don't." she added placing both hands in Calleigh's butt and giving it a squeeze. The blonde giggled as Catherine flipped her again. Catherine crawled over Calleigh and while on all four, lowered herself so their lips could meet. As they kissed, Calleigh brought a leg up and rested it just over Catherine's butt. The redhead broke the kiss and looked at Calleigh, slightly shocked.

"Since when are you this flexible?" She asked.

"I've been taking yoga." Calleigh giggled before she kissed Catherine again. The redhead laughed and kept kissing Calleigh as if there was no tomorrow.

"Want me to uncuff you?" Catherine asked.

"Nope." Calleigh smiled before Catherine began kissing her neck.

"Oh, that's very nice." Calleigh moaned as she closed her eyes. Catherine lowered herself again, this time wrapping her lips around Calleigh's nipple. She gently sucked on it until Calleigh begged for more. Catherine then kissed every square inch of Calleigh's breast.

"Well, thank God I'm not a double D." Calleigh sighed as Catherine moved her lips to the blonde's stomach.

"Dammit, Calleigh! Don't you ever shut up?" Catherine asked.

"Sorry!" Calleigh replied as she blushed. "Keep going." She added.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." Catherine said as she lay besides Calleigh.

"What?" Calleigh asked. Catherine lay on her back beside Calleigh and stared at the ceiling.

"Catherine, please." Calleigh begged. The redhead closed her eyes and ignored Calleigh. "Well, at least undo the handcuffs if you're going to sleep." She added with a sigh. Catherine turned her head and looked at Calleigh. With a huge smiled she rolled on top of Calleigh as she placed a hand between the blonde's legs.

"OH!" Calleigh said with a wide smile. Catherine smiled as the blonde lifted her knees and smiled at Catherine.

"You really are a horny little thing." Catherine sighed as she kissed Calleigh's lips. The blonde moaned.

"Let's try something." Catherine said.

"What?" Calleigh whispered back as Catherine gently stroked Calleigh's inner thighs.

"Let's not talk, no sounds at all, no gasping..." Catherine said as she drew a small circle on Calleigh's left thigh. "No moaning…" she said again tracing a heart on the blonde's right thighs. "No nothing." Catherine finished as she slid two fingers inside Calleigh. She looked at the blonde in the eye. "Agree?" the redhead asked slightly moving her finger. Calleigh nodded and Catherine began thrusting her finger. The entire room was quiet but on occasion, Calleigh's heavy breathing could be heard. Catherine synchronized her breathing with Calleigh's and the moment became so much better. Catherine looked at Calleigh's face and smiled. The blonde's eyes were closed and she was biting her lips to stop from making any sound. Catherine felt Calleigh's hips gently moved as she thrust her fingers harder. Calleigh moaned lightly and bit her lips harder. Catherine gently kissed Calleigh's breasts and gently bit the soft skin. Calleigh's muscles clenched as her chest began rising faster. Catherine used her thumb to rub Calleigh's clit as her fingers thrust one last time. Calleigh's body trembled as the orgasm shook her body. Catherine's fingers were enveloped in a familiar wetness.  
"Good girl." Catherine whispered in Calleigh's ear. The redhead kissed Calleigh's lips and then traced a long line from the blonde's jaw bone to her breast. Catherine kissed the outline of Calleigh's breast and gently ran her tongue in the salty sweat. Catherine smiled as she moved her tongue to between Calleigh's legs. The blonde gasped as Catherine slowly licked up all of the sweetness the blonde's body had produced. The redhead kissed Calleigh's clit before looking up at her.

"You taste so sweet." Catherine whispered as she crawled over Calleigh. The redhead placed a gentle kiss on Calleigh's stomach. The blonde moaned as she ran her feet on Catherine's butt.

"I'd touch you with my hands, but they are tied." Calleigh whispered.

"Oh, sorry!" Catherine said. She reached under the pillow, grabbed the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine and held her tight.

"We are too freaking good." Calleigh sighed.

"Yes we are." Catherine laughed as she pressed her lips against Calleigh's forcing her tongue inside her mouth. The blonde's fingers were playfully running up and down Catherine's back. After a few minutes, Catherine felt one of Calleigh's hands leave her back.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked with her lips still pressed against Calleigh's. The blonde looked at her with a grin and ran the leather strap down Catherine's back.

"Whip me again." She smiled. Catherine shook her head, sighed and grabbed the leather strap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Leave us a review... **

**Kate and Honor xx**


End file.
